


The Stuff Dreams are Made of

by hubridbunny



Category: Invisible Inc.
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banks has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stuff Dreams are Made of

**Author's Note:**

> Because I like to torture myself by writing about characters who have little to no development in canon.
> 
> Set anytime before the end of the game.

Maria blinks her eyes open. It only takes her a moment to realize what woke her up when she hears Jolie let out a whine. She reaches over to turn the bedside lamp on and then shakes Jolie’s shoulder to wake her up.

Jolie jerks awake. Her eyes are frantic until they land on Maria.

After taking a second to catch her breath, Jolie sits up against the headboard. Maria can feel Jolie searching around under the bed sheets for her hand. Maria twines their fingers together and they sit quietly while she recovers.

“A turret gunned you down.” Jolie says quietly, “It was supposed to be off, but…” Her voice cracks a bit and Maria squeezes her hand.

Once, on a night like this one, Jolie had told her about the nightmares. They always start with a routine mission going according to plan, but something goes wrong right before they make it to the teleporter. They always end with Jolie being forced to watch, unable to do anything, as Maria and their coworkers are killed.

It’s a valid fear. In their line of work, they can’t ever be sure if today will be their last day or not.

When you live with that kind of uncertainty constantly hanging over you, it makes sense to be honest with yourself about how you want to spend what might be your last hours.

That’s how Maria ended up with Jolie.

Jolie had laughed when she’d told her that.

_“Most days I’m pretty confident that I’ll live to see tomorrow.”_ She had said. _“I don’t know what the operator is thinking sometimes, but I listen anyway because I figure they can see the whole picture better than we can and I trust that they won’t get us all killed if they can help it.”_

Jolie heaves a sigh and Maria looks up at her face. The light given off by the lamp makes the shadows under her eyes look darker than usual.

“Sharp could get rid of them for you if you asked,” Maria says after a little while.

Jolie gives her a tired smile. “I’ve had enough of people digging around in my brain,” she says.

Fair enough.

“Let’s go back to bed.” Jolie says, giving Maria’s hand another squeeze.

Maria kisses her and turns out the light. They crawl back under the sheets, shuffling around for a bit while they get comfortable, and end up with their legs tangled up together.

Maria falls asleep with the hope that Jolie will rest easy and the silent promise to help her through it if the nightmares do come back.


End file.
